This is What I’ve Always wanted
by Princess Pirates
Summary: --hiatus-- Will be continued!
1. Rewritten

**This has been re wroten. Yay. **


	2. Un

Ever had those days when all you wanted to do was sleep? Never wake up, just sweet blissful sleep. Yeah, I want that too, but with a brother like mine. Psh, tough luck.

"WAKEEE UPP!!!" Brice, my earlier mentioned brother screamed, lunging a hand fowards to snatch my blanket off me.

"No." I mumbled, grabbing for my blanket. Than I remembered the soft cotton blanket right next to my legs, and grabbed those to cover my body.

Brice gave an angry sound before walking out of my room. Peace. I snuggled my face into my pillow, before my door opened again. I glanced up, confused.

My brother and his best friend of four years were in my room, hooking up a stereo. "Wha-?" I didn't even need to finish. Something horrible blasted out of the speakers. I almost gasped, but I only got to cover my ears. The music blasting from the radio was despisable. Rap.

_Retards attempting Poetry_.

_Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop_

_Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock_

_Jocking On Them Haterz Man_

_When I Do Dat Soulja Boy_

_I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance _

"TEARRN IT OFF!" I Yelled, opening my eyes to glare at the two boys. Edward grinned sheepishly, and Brice glared right back.

"Than get off." He said, before turning the rap up louder. My poor ears.

"UGH!" I screamed, jumping up while still holding onto my blanket, and walking out of my room.

The nerve of them. RAP! I would've been fine with screamo, country, or pop..but rap!?

--x Merci (: x--

"Bella!" A voice cried from a short distance away, my bedroom door. I smiled, knowing it would be my best friend.

"Hi Alice." I greeted her as the short dark haired girl ran up to me. She returned the greeting by wrapping her short arms arounds me and hugging me to her.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time." She said, shaking her head. "It's crazy."

I laughed. Alice's time was different from anothers. A long time to her, meant a day. "I saw you yesterday." I reminded her as I searched my room for a hoodie. Finally finding it, I slipped it on over my teeshirt. Once Alice noticed, she wrinkled her nose.

"That is horrindeus." She stated. Looking as though she was having a enternal battle about what to do with it. Burn it, or trash it are her two most favourite things too do.

I would bring up the fact that she bought it for me, but I knew I would never win that argument. I sighed before shrugging it off, and handing it too her. "Fine." She'd find a way to get too it anyhow. "So what are we doing this weekend?" I asked her lazily. Everyweekend we did something, unless she was going out of town to visit her college-bound boyfriend Jasper.

She bit her lip. Not a good sign.

"Well, you see. Esme is taking Rosalie and I out shopping." I winced. Rosalie? There goes my good mood.

"Oh." I said dully, not letting the dissapointment show. I thought. Alice gave a exasperated sigh.

"Bella, she's my cousin." My best friend said sternly. "Like it or not, I'm related to her, I'm going to see her this weekend."

I nodded, barley paying attention to her. Alice and my brother were probably the only two people that knew _why_ I hated Roaslie. Many people knew we didn't get along, but no one really knew why. They were too scared to ask.

Alice, apparently wanting to change the subject stared at the Hoodie she had thrown on my bed. "Let's go shopping."

**--xMerci.**

**Okay. As I said, I did re-write this story, and I'm sorry. But I wanted to write a new take on it. Somethings have changed, somethings have not. My BETAS don't know this. but I am not using them anymore. (sorry guys!) I'm not using Betas. I have no time if I want to update. My Updates though, will be more frequent. Again, I'm sorry for all the long waits.**

**Disclaimer: Soulja Boy Tell 'em, Crank Dat, Twilight, and Retards Attempting Poetry I mean..Rap do not belong to me **

**peace (:**


	3. Deux

_She only drinks coffee at midnight_

_When the moment is not right_

_Her timing is quite, unusual_

_You see her confidence is tragic, but her_

_Intuition magic And the shape of her body?_

_Unusual_

"He's soo going to kiss her." Alice and I cooed at the television screen. Brice, and as always accompanied Edward shook their head.

"She's being too annoying, and she's just wrong for him." Brice argued. Alice and I rolled our eyes. The idiot, we've watched this movie many times before.

Yes, we were watching The Notebook. "How'd we even start watching this with you all?" Edward complained, standing up.

"Because Bella's watching it." Alice said, still trying to get Edward and I together. I rolled my eyes at her taticts when a door slamned open.

"Alice." A familiar voice cooed. I stifined. Rosalie was here.

Alice jumped up to give her cousin a hug, shooting me a warning stare. Rosalie walked into the den and smirked when she saw me. "Bella darling," She greeted me, "you look like you've lost some weight." She flashed me a knowing sadistic grin, before giving Edward a hug.

She turned back to Alice. "So, Jessicas having a party tonight. You, Brice, and Edward should come with me." She deliberatly glanced at me to show, I wasn't invited to go with her. Wow, I'm so sad.

Edward opened his mouth to speak. "What about Bella?" Rosalie faltered, but than came up with something.

"I only have enough room in my car for four people, you, Brice, Alice, and I." She shrugged. "There's no room for her, and she doesn't even like parties much."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "I could drive her there."

--xMerci(:x--

I soon found myself in huge house, accompanied by my friends, and enemies. I clinged to my older brothers best friend. "I don't want to go in." I argued. I knew it was no use, my voice could barley be heard over some rap song talking about being a bandit because he was wearing a bandana..wow, that's amazing. Seriously, did they have nothing else to sing about?

Edward grinned, mouthing 'too bad' at me, before dragging me over to the elites. Yes, I'm serious. Our school is so unoriginal that they call the popualrs the 'elites.' The group of course, did not consist of me. Not at all. The members of the fearful group were named; Rosalie Hagar, the biggest force in our school. It seemed what she said went, and that was it. She also is hardly ever at our school, seeing as her mother takes to to London almost every other week. She's the eptimone of catty. She's blonde, with blue eyes that make her seem almost innocent, but you should know better. She was a mega slut, she tore girls confidence down, and made any girl prettier than her a social outcast.

Next was her partner in crime, Jessica Stanley. She threw all the parties in her mommy's rich husbands house, and gets plastic surgery almost every month. She has brown hair with blonde highlights almost taking over, blue eyes, and she was a ditz. There's just nothing else to say about her. She's dumber than a rock.

Than there were the Heart-throbing three. Gag me. Brice, Edward, and Keenan. The main heartthrobs of the school. Luckily, they never took advantage their good looks like the girls at our school did. They all looked almost similar. They wre all brunette, except for Edwards red and blonde natural tint added. They had an air about them that made people stop and stare. They were indeed all best friends. Keenan and Edward practictally lived at my house, so any slight attraction vanished the first three hours.

There were a few others in the group, but they got discarded easily. Alice could be in the group of course. Her stunning looks, money, and kindness. Except for the fact she chooses to be my best friend.

Oh dear God. The song currently playing was about being inlove with a stripper. I sighed before looking around for someone familiar. After a few minutes, a hand wrapped around my waist, and pulled me close to the owner of the hand. Without even looking I knew who it was. "Hi Mike." I greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

He let go as I turned around, and placed a small kiss on my lips. "Hey babe."

I cringed. I hated pet names. Mike pulled away, explaining he was going to go hang out with his 'boys.' I rolled my eyes, and let him go. Finally. I've been dating Mike on again off again for 2 years. We haven't broken up for 8 months though. I was hoping it would end soon. Mike just..he didn't make a good boyfriend. He constantly picked fights, he got jealous way to easily, and he had a huge wondering eye. Infact, right now his 'boys' were leggy blondes in barley there dresses. I rolled my eyes. and walked away, running right into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered, until I saw who it was. A blonde ditz that hung out with Rosalie and Jessica. I think her name is Lauren, or barbie. I don't care anyway.

She rolled her eyes and made a huffing noise, storming away with some Blonde guy. Ken probably.

--xMerxi(:x--

**MMk. I tried to make Bella and Mikes relashinship kinda complex..but I sucked at doing it. Anywayss. Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate (: I got hair extensions. yay.**

**Last chapter I might have up till '08.**

**Byee.**


	4. Trois

_My fingertips are holding onto the_

_cracks in our foundations,_

_and I know that I should let go,_

_but I can't._

_And everytime we fight I know it's not right,_

_everytime that you're upset and I smile_

_I know I should forget, but I can't._

One reason that I'd wanted Alice to stay the weekend was infact because Mike would want to come over. Sure enough, here he was on my couch watching Hairspray with me. Things like these really made me forget all his flaws; What kind of boy would spend a weekend watching _Hairspray_ with you instead of trying to suggest something scary, actiony, or boring?

Mikes arm was currently around my waist, pulling my body closer to him while that ugly Zac Efron was talking about a 'big adventure.' I sighed before resting my head on his shoulder, and I couldn't help the smile that was tugging on my mouth.

"_I wanna be your superman,_

_I'm trying to save our love the best way that I can,_

_Cause these girls they're like kryptonite,_

_These girls my kryptonite,_

_These girls got kryptonite,_

_These girls my kryptonite,_"

My eyes flew open at the sound of Mikes ringtone. I looked up at him while he juggled trying to get his phone out of his pocket without looking up from the screen. Once that mission was accomplished, he scooted away from me, got up and walked towards our back door. "My mom." He mummbled

"Hello?" He answered the phone. The was he smiled made me sure that unless there was something..odd going on in their family, it was not his mother. He smiled again and laughed.

"Yeah. Of course. Yeah. See you later." Than in one swift movement, the phone was shut. "Sorry." He apologized, before moving back to the couch. "Hey, Bells you want to go to a party later?" I groaned mentally. A party. Twice in one weekend?

"No." I said meekley smiling at him. He let out a sigh, of content or dissapointment I do not know.

"Well, Lauren is having a party and everyone expects me to be there." He shrugged in a 'what-can-i-do' manner. "I'm sorry. Are you sure you don't want to come?" I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Positive. You go though, have fun." He grinned, and pecked me on the lips.

"You're great Bells. Really great." He grabbed his coat. "I have to go, see you later."

Than he was gone. Left, in the middle of our quasi-date.

Oh yeah. He's a keeper.

--xMerci:x--

**I know :[ it was REALLY short. but the next chapter will be long. I swear. Swear, it's already being written as we speak : well..type. Sorry about the long update, but i had ALOT of stupid homework and tests to do :[ meh!**


	5. Cinq

_She kisses everyone goodbye_

_And waves her middle finger high_

_They're never gonna mess with her again_

_The drama queen is seventeen_

_And sleeping with boys for free_

_She's got a reputation of being easy_

_-Saying goodbye, Sugarcult._

Wearing the most modest outfit I owned, I found myself in the middle of the 'dance floor' at Laurens party. There was only one reason I was even here; Mike.

Mike's friend had called me only a mere thirty minutes ago to tell me Mike was, in not so pleasent words; _very_ drunk, therefore I was going to pick him up.

I searched around for a bit, looking for his profile, and not finding it. A drunken body shoved me forwards, offering no apology; not that I expected one.

About five minutes later, I found him. Well, him and Lauren in better terms. I closed my eyes, aggravated. Of course Mike would want to go to a party to sleep with any willing blonde in the area, it was _Mike_, a part of him I could never change. I stopped him before his hand went to far down her pants (gag me.) "Mike."

He turned around, an angry look on his face until he figured out it was me, he face just turned into a careless one. "Go away." His gruff voice sounded, causing the smell of cheep beer to hit my nose, not pleasent at all.

"Mike, come on. I need to take you home. _Now._" He groaned, before detatching himself from Lauren, who was already looking for a new candidate. "Let's go." I said, walking a small path torward the front door. Mike huffed once more, before dragging his feet along behind me.

"You bitch." He spat at me, angry. Not angry enough to stop following me, but angry nonetheless.

"That's great." I said, calmly. Sure, it hurt; but I knew better than to cause a scene in front of everyone.

Finally we walked outside, nearing my car. "I wasn't finished." He growled.

"Mike. Can you please just get in the car?"

"Fuck you, slut."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I should be used to them by now, but I wasn't. "Mike. Stop, and get in the car."

He angrily grabbed my wrist, pushing me close to him. "You have no right to tell me to do anything, you don't own me. You're fucking lucky I'm still with you whore. Infact, why am I still with you? Is it 'cause you still want your little social status; well guess what it's _gone._ No one cares about you, none of your stupid little losers would still like you if they found out what you did. You're only with me so you can feel like someone cares about you, but like I said _no one does._" He than shoved me into my car.

"Mike-"

"Son of a bitch." Than a fist connected with Mikes jaw bone. I glanced up surprised, and saw Edward.

**Yeah. I know I promised it'd be short. butttt. I'm sorry :C I really have been feeling sick all month, and it's now starting to kick in, so I just wrote some of this.**

**Sorry about the one month update thing. ehh i suck, I know.**

**1. I'm sorry about calling Zac Efron ugly; to you Efron fans, that is just **_**my **_**personal opionion, and I really don't think a 17 year old. one **_**mature**_** for her age; even if she's not totally mature in my story; would like a disney character actor. I understand some people like him; I'm just the 10 percent that doesn't.**

**2. I was kinda sad no one asked why bella was still with mike. I know I haven't really talked about their relationship to much in the past chapters, this one kind of hints at why they're together, and she still stays with him. It will be mentioned around chapter 12-15.**

**BYE!**


End file.
